nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Randomness Tales 1: Scary Encounters
Plot In the 10th movie of the series, the PikaPuffs gets zapped into a horror chapter book by a mysterious character. They went through many scary encounters with this mysterious guy/girl. Movie (The movie begins on a slow panning down on the home of the Kirby Brothers. They sat in the library with a candle in the middle. Along with them are MooMoo and WooHoo.) *'WooHoo': "There are many stories out there that had been told. Many kinds, I should say. We have heard of many scary tales, but this one is quite long. It's one you've never heard of, yet this is a rare story." *'MooMoo': "We call it Scary Encounters!" *'WooHoo': "This is how the story begins. 'Part 1' (They begin telling their story. It starts off with a cloaked dark figure running down a hill. We cut to an inside of a dark house. Midnight Twiggle just woke up from a deep sleep. He slowly gets off his bed and yawns. He walks over to a door, where his brothers slept.) *'Midnight Twiggle': "Guys, are you awake?" *'Rainbow Bud': "Hardly." *'Midnight Twiggle': "I thought I heard you guys talking in here. You awake?" *'Greenie Pine': "I wanted him here, anyway." *'Midnight Twiggle' (sighs): "What do you want?" *'Greenie Pine': "Uhh, midnight snack again...I'm kind of hungry..." (The other PPs get off their beds and walk to the kitchen.) *'Rainbow Bud': "Seriously, Green, ugh..." *'Greenie Pine': "I can't help it. I never get anything good fo dinner." *'Crackerjack': "So what y'all want?" *'Greenie Pine': "I'll get a ham sandwich, I guess..." *'Merrity': "Let's see if we have any." (Merrity looks in the fridge. He takes out bread and pieces of raw ham.) *'Merrity': "Yes, we do. There's even enough for all of us." *'Midnight Twiggle': "You want an apple to go along with it?" *'Crackerjack': "Sure." (Stuttershy looks out the window. Some black figure was there a second ago, now it's not there.) *'Stuttershy': "Hey, what the heck?" *'Merrity': "What's the matter, Stuttershy?" *'Stuttershy': "Nothing. I just thought I saw someone looking at us outside the window." *'Crackerjack': "You sure 'bout that, bro?" *'Stuttershy': "Yeah. I could've sworn someone was out there." *'Crackerjack': "I don't wanna get off the subject, but does anyone want another apple?" *'All sans Crackerjack': "No." *'Stuttershy': "But, did you all see it?" *'Midnight Twiggle': "Not really. You're probably just tired, Stuttershy. Let's just all go..." (saw someone run across the yard outside the house) "What the hell? What was that?" (The PP go back to their beds.) *'Rainbow Bud': "Well, good night, guys." (MT goes back to his room, yet he sees movement outside his window.) *'Midnight Twiggle': "Seriously, what the hell is going on out there? What is that?" (He looks out the window.) *'Midnight Twiggle': "I thought I was having a vision or something..." *'Crackerjack': "No, bro. There's just monsters roamin' around out there." *'Midnight Twiggle': "Yeah, you might be right. I'm worrying too much. But..." *'Greenie Pine': "Just go to bed..." *'Merrity': "Hey, what the? What......I...I just saw something." (looks out the window) "I feel shaky...I know I saw something." *'Greenie Pine': "Wait a second. I just heard the front door open." (The PP go to the lobby, yet the front door was open.) *'Stuttershy': "I swear, I thought I saw something. Maybe, monsters are getting into our house?" *'Rainbow Bud': "Let's just check the porch out a bit." *'Midnight Twiggle': "You know what the thing is, though? This house has been standing for 10 years. Yes, obviously, it's haunted and it's crappy. At least I think it's haunted." *'Crackerjack': "Let's not worry about this anymore. Go to bed!" (goes to the door to their bedroom) "What the? Did...Why was our bedroom door blocked?" *'Rainbow Bud': "Can you break through it?" *'Crackerjack': "No." *'Midnight Twiggle': "I'll try to break it with magic. You guys go upstairs and see what's happening. Discover the house." *'Merrity': "Wait a minute. Uhhh, don't wanna surprise anyone, but we're missing some stairs." *'Midnight Twiggle': "Are you serious?" *'Stuttershy': "Seriously, we're missing some stairs." *'Crackerjack': "It took me hours to fix these stairs. I'm pissed." (Greenie Pine chuckles.) *'Greenie Pine': "Well, let's not worry about this right now. Let's just go back to bed." (The PP go back to the bedroom. The five got in their beds. MT looks out his window, yet sees two monsters looking at him.) *'Midnight Twiggle': "Woah, there's monsters out there." *'Rainbow Bud': "Ahh, good night, brothers!" (Midnight looks back and saw the monsters attacking each other.) *'Midnight Twiggle': "Oh, now the monsters are attacking each other..." *'Greenie Pine': "Oh, stop talking to yourself..." *'Midnight Twiggle': "I'm not. The monsters are really attacking each other." (The other PikaPuffs get out of their beds.) *'Midnight Twiggle': "Hey, there's some floating orbs outside." *'Merrity': "Really?" (The PP all glanced out the window. Yet floating orbs was haning around MT's window.) *'Greenie Pine': "What's going on out there?" (They keep looking out, until they see a spooky character that really startled them. It puts its face on the window, then runs off.) *'Midnight Twiggle': "Woah! Woah...Holy crap..." *'Rainbow Bud': "I'm gonna lock the doors."